Spirit Message
のメッセージ | kanji = 死のメッセージ | furi = しのメッセージ | romaji = Shi no Messēji | trans = Message of Death | it_name = Messaggio dello Spirito | fr_name = Message Spirituel | de_name = Geisternachricht | es_name = Mensaje Espiritual | ko_name = 죽음의 메시지 | ko_romanized = Jug-eum-ui Mesiji | ko_trans = Message of Death | sets = * Labyrinth of Nightmare * Dark Beginning 2 * Retro Pack 2 | anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! (Duel Monsters) | manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist }} "Spirit Message", hay là "Message of Death" ( のメッセージ, Shi no Messēji) là một archetype dùng với "Destiny Board" để tuyên bố về Chiến thắng từ Bàn Cầu cơ. Chúng được xác định bởi dòng "Spirit Message" 「死のメッセージ」 trong tên của chúng. Người chơi nào thu thập đầy đủ 5 ký tự trên phần sân của họ sẽ thắng Trận đấu. The weakness of this combo is that if any of the five cards are removed from the field, the entire combo breaks, and every letter(s) gathered would be sent to the Graveyard. Another weakness is that as each Spirit Message is a Spell Card, it occupies the Spell/Trap Cards Zones. This limits the player in activating and setting Spells and Traps. Also, if another card already is occupying one of the spaces, then the Message cannot be fully spelled, and not only locks the combo from being completed, but also from playing any other Spells or Traps. Sự khác biệt trong các phiên bản In the Yu-Gi-Oh! Battle City's quarterfinals, the Destiny Board combo was used by Yami Bakura in his Occult Deck, in an attempt to defeat Yami Yugi. In the manga and original Japanese anime, the card is known as the "Ouija Board", and the word it spelled out is "DEATH". In the English anime, the word is changed to "FINAL". In the manga, the card exists only as the "Ouija Board", where it can only be activated when Dark Necrofear is in the Graveyard. Instead of playing a Spirit Message Spell Card each turn, the board simply summons a letter from nowhere. This eliminates both of the aforementioned weaknesses. However, if Dark Necrofear is removed from the Graveyard, then the Ouija Board would break. In the manga, the one who controls the Ouija Board is a spiritual form of Dark Necrofear. In the anime, it was her dismembered hand. Lối chơi Stall cards are essential for this Deck so that the opponent can't do anything but try to destroy Destiny Board. Final Countdown is also a great addition in this deck: Since this deck is a Stall Deck, you can use it as an alternative Victory Conditions in case Destiny Board fails. The most important card here is Destiny Board, so, cards that can search out Destiny Board are vital. Maharaghi can be useful to increase your chances of drawing Destiny Board, and it can also keep you from drawing your Spirit Messages (which are useless in and of themselves). A Cat of Ill Omen and Mask of Darkness are important in this deck because they retrieve your Destiny Board. The Transmigration Prophecy is also useful for putting Spirit Messages that were sent to the Graveyard back in your Deck. Monsters that cannot be destroyed by battle are key in stalling your opponent, such as Marshmallon, or Spirit Reaper. Cards that can protect your Spirit Messages, like Prime Material Falcon, are also important since if even one Spirit Message is destroyed, all of them are sent to the Graveyard. Also, using Quick-Play Spell Cards could be a good idea, because even though most of them do not negate, some of them may give you a lot of backup. Also, since you can activate Quick-Play Spell Cards from your hand, you don't have to worry about setting them and taking up field space that could be used for your Spirit Messages. Swords of Revealing Light and Nightmare's Steelcage fit very well with Destiny Board. With proper timing they are destroyed in the opponent's end phase, only to be immediately replaced by the last spirit message and the victory. Be careful when using Trap Cards in this deck. While some can be powerful assets in protecting your cards, like Solemn Judgment, if it never is played, it will prevent your Spirit Messages from accumulating on the field. The best Trap Cards to use are cards that are easily playable at any time. Category:TCG and OCG archetypes